Falling in Love with a King
by Fairyshipper600
Summary: When Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, Aries, Levy, and Erza go to a new school, things become complicated as they meet 'The King of the Fairies.' Trouble rises among themselves and the other girls. I know, I suck at reviews. Ships are Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy, Laxus x Mirajane, and Loke/Leo x Aries. Maybe some Elfgreen and Bixanna. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

**Hello! I hope you guys like this fanfiction. I would always love it if you would review it and give me ideas for the next chapters! Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

It was the first day for the group of six friends. To their luck, they somehow get put in the same class. It was the first day of school and it was their first year attending this new school.

"This will be a drag." The one with yellow hair and a lightning type scar on his right eye muttered. The others agreed as they navigated their way around the large halls.

"Fairy Tail High, huh? What a girly sounding name." The one with raven colored hair said. As they passed a lot of students, they constantly saw girls looking at them, giggling every now and then. The one with blue hair and a red marking above and under his right eye found their class and they all entered. They decided to sit in the back, taking the entire row of six desks for themselves. Their teacher arrived and welcomed us, introducing himself as Mr. Gildarts.

The day went by slowly and they noticed that girls kept looking at the group. They ignored the females but soon it became impossible. They crowded around them, asking them so many questions. The other male student's became jealous. During lunch, they were approached by a group of eight.

"What do think you're doing?! Do you honestly think we'll let you steal all the attentions from these girls?" One asked angrily. A boy with spiky golden orange hair, two of the spikes looking like cat ears of the sort, looked over at the boy with yellow hair and said, "Why is there a horse talking to us?" The group of six laughed as the other eight became furious. At that moment, a fight broke out. In the group of six, you could hear one with spiky pink hair yell; "I'm all fired up!" and then a "Hey! Watch where you're aiming moron!" from a relatively large man with long black spiky hair, before jumping into the fight.

After the group of six friends victoriously won, they became known as 'The Kings of the Fairies.' But of course, they did get sent to the Principle's office afterwards.

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Wake up!" I yelled, hoping the others heard me. I was making everyone breakfast. I was always the first to wake up. Fortunately, I heard someone scuffling around upstairs. _Good. Someone must be awake, _I thought as I got plates out. Finally, a short, blue haired girl ran downstairs. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Good morning Levy! Just in time for breakfast!" I said enthusiastically. She smiled and replied, "Lu-chan! The others are finally awake and getting ready." I smiled. Levy was wearing an orange, long-sleeved shirt that was a bit tight by the looks of it. She had a white skirt on that went down to her knees and a matching white headband to hold her bangs back. She wore simple white shoes and made sure to brush her hair thoroughly.

I didn't look as fancy as Levy. I wore a light brown cardigan with a white tank top underneath. My jeans were a light blue and I had a brown belt on. My shoes were a light grey color. I put my blonde hair in a ponytail with my bangs hanging out.

Not long after Levy, Juvia appeared from upstairs. She wore a long blue skirt that went down to her ankles but on the left side; it had a cut going halfway up her thigh. She wore a matching blue sweater that wasn't too tight. Her shoes were brown boots that went past her ankles. They were worn over black leggings that stretched to her knees. Her hair fell in waves of a light but dull blue color. It went halfway down her back.

Next was Aires. She looked good until she slipped down the stairs and had to fix her outfit. She wore a white, strapless dress that went down to her knees. She made sure to wear black leggings so her panties wouldn't show. She was extremely cautious of those types of things. She wore white, knee high boots. Her pink hair curled at her shoulders, making her lovely brown eyes pop in color.

Coming to see why there was so much noise was Erza. She wore a black t-shirt with their new school's logo on it in red. Erza didn't really have school spirit but she always wore a school shirt on her first day for some reason. She wore blue, ripped skinny jeans and black shoes. To top it off, she put her scarlet hair in a nice bun.

Right after Erza was Mirajane, the most beautiful out of all of us. She wore high-waisted light blue jeans and a short white V-neck shirt that ended at the jeans. She had on black heels and her gorgeous white hair fell perfectly to her butt. Her icy blue eyes twinkled as she sat down with everyone else.

"Wow! You guys look great!" I exclaimed, handing them all their own plate with food on it. "Eat up quick! We don't want to be late." I smiled and sat down, eating my own plate of food. Mirajane's siblings, Lisanna and Elfman, emerged from their rooms and ate as well.

Juvia, Aries, Erza, Levy and I lived with Mirajane and her siblings. Her mother runs a very successful business so her family rich. They took us in when we were young and we've lived a happy life. I guess you could say we're like sisters!

"Alright, we better get going if we want to be there on time!" Mirajane said happily. We all got out bags and packed into a car. Luckily, we all have enough room for eight people although Elfman takes up some space.

The drive there was talkative. Elfman kept going on about being a man. Juvia and Aries were talking about what they want to do during the summer. Erza was sitting quietly in the front seat while Mirajane drove. Lisanna, Levy, and I were talking about clothes and hairstyles, even books from time to time. When we reached there, Mirajane parked and we piled out. We had begged that we be put in the same class. It was easy since each gender had separate classes. They didn't mix genders because it caused problems.

We managed to find the Principle's office. A short old man greeted us. "Hello! I'm the assistant principle, Makarov! It's nice to meet you! Come this way please." He led us to another door. He knocked and we heard of voice from inside and he opened the door. "This is the Principle Mavis." Makarov introduced us and we bowed in respect. She looked quiet young. "Welcome! I hope you enjoy it here at Fairy Tail High! Makarov, if you would be kind enough to show them to their class." She smiled gently. He nodded and took us out of the office. We followed him to a set of sliding doors. He knocked and slid the door open. "Sorry to interrupt but I have the new transfer students." I wondered to myself how there would be 6 spots open. Elfman was at the opposite side of the school and Lisanna was a grade below us so she had a different class. The teacher walked to us and smiled, holding out her hand. "Hello! My name is Ms. Laki Oliette! It is such a pleasure to meet you!" She looked so young. And her purple hair was just beautiful. She invited us in and we looked around the class. They were all girls of all types.

"Everyone. These are the new transfer students! Lucy Heartfillia, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, and Aries Celestia. Please welcome them!" The class said 'Welcome' in unison and we each took an empty seat. Ms. Laki was talking about some stuff I already knew so I looked around the class. There was a girl with long, light brown hair and glasses. I was told her name was Evergreen. To my other side was Juvia. I was glad I wasn't alone.

Lunch came and the six of us left the classroom, walking to the lunchroom. We sat at a random table, setting our packed lunches on the tables. When we got there, we noticed a crowd of girls around one table. We could hear them saying stuff like 'You're so handsome' and 'Please go out with me' but we just ignored them. Then, we saw Elfman approaching and he smiled. "Hey Big Sis Mira! My friend's wanna meet you." He said and Mira smiled, getting up and walking with him to that table surrounded by girls.

**Mirajane's P.O.V**

I looked up at my little brother, smiling at his request. "Okay!" I answered cheerfully, getting up out of my seat. "I'll be right back, guys!" I told my friends before following Elfman. He was taking me to the table surrounded by girls. He shoved his way through the swarm of girls with me following him. I apologized to some of the girls in the process.

"Ah finally. Guys! This is my big sis Mirajane." Elfman said. I stood next to him and smiled at the six guys. "Hello. It's nice to meet you." I said, looking at each of them up and down. One with golden orange hair stood up and took my hand dramatically.

"You're beauty is mesmerizing, Mirajane! Would you do me the honor of going out with me!" He had his arm around my waist and I backed up. "U-Um…I'm really sorry but I'm not really interested in dating right now." I said softly. I heard a chuckled from Elfman and I looked up at him. "That's Loke Liono. Well, his real name is Leo but he'd rather be called Loke." Elfman said as Loke sat back down. "That one next to Loke is Gray Fullbuster, and then Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandes, and Laxus Drayar." I smiled at them all but Laxus caught my eye. My heart skipped a beat for some reason when I saw that he was looking at me as if he was in awe. When he realized I was looking back at him, he crossed his arms and looked away.

"It was nice to meet all of you but I'm going to go back and finish my meal with my friends." I said softly before leaving. I faintly heard Loke said that I was 'the one' for him. I glanced over at my shoulder to see that Laxus was watching me walk away and again, my heard skipped a beat.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

At the sight of Elfman's big sister Mirajane, my heart started to beat faster. She was so…beautiful. No, she was perfect. Even better than that. She seemed so kind and caring. I didn't care that she had big breasts or had a curvaceous figure. That wasn't what matter to me. I just stared at her in awe until I realized that she was looking at me. I quickly looked away, my face feeling a bit hot. _What the hell are these feelings? _I wondered to myself. I've never felt like this.

"It was nice to meet all of you but I'm going to go back and finish my meal with my friends." I heard her soft voice say and I looked back up at her. She started to walk away and I just watched. _Her hair sways beautifully… _No, what am I thinking? Loke must be infectious. I sighed. Elfman sat across from us next to Jet and Droy.

"Elfman! I think your sister is the one!" Loke put his hand over his heart. "It is fate that we meet!" He continued and Elfman laughed nervously. "Uhm…I think you should know that Mirajane and the girls at that table with her got _kicked_ out of their last school." Now this got my attention. "How come?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it may not seem like it but those girls are strong. Especially Erza and Mirajane." He said. Then, he realized they only knew Mirajane. "Oh, um. The girl with the scarlet hair is Erza Scarlet; the girl on the other side of her is Aries Celestia. The one with blonde hair is Lucy Heartfillia. The short one with blue hair is Levy McGarden and the other chick with duller blue hair is Juvia Lockser." He explained. They nodded. "Anyway, Erza is, I guess you could say, blunt. She insulted these girls who then got their boyfriends who were football players. Then, those girls beat the football players up, with the exception of Aries. She only fights when she absolutely has to. But, um, they're all pretty scary if you get on their bad side. I know that all too well. They got expelled, including me even though I didn't do anything. My other sister Lisanna didn't want to go to that school alone so she came here too." He admitted. I chuckled and looked at him. "That sounds amusing. I don't believe it." Elfman pulled out his phone and went to a video. "Here's the video." He gave it to me and we all watched and our mouths dropped. They beat them like it was nothing.

"O-Okay. Remind me to keep them all on my good side." I said and the others agreed.

As lunch went on, I found my gaze constantly drifting to Mirajane who wasn't sitting too far from us. _She's so damn beautiful. _I continued to think. To my dismay, lunch ended and I probably wouldn't be able to see Mirajane until tomorrow as the boys and girls went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**Here is chapter two! This chapter will focus a bit more on GaLe. The other characters will be present though! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V**

It's been a week since my friends and I have started Fairy Tail High. We arrived in the beginning of the second semester so we had a bit to catch up on.

"I'm just going to drop by the library to pick up a few books." I informed them. "I'll come to lunch when I check some books out." They nodded and left as I entered the library. I found myself holding three books. One of them was in Latin; I had hoped to learn it before this year ended. The others were on history of the past that I hadn't known yet. I check them out and thanked the librarian before running out of the doors. I was stopped in my tracks when I fell back, hitting something hard. I rubbed my back and mutter, "Ow…"

What I had run into was none other than 'King' Gajeel, as he was called. He bent down and picked up my books, taking me by the arm and hoisting me up, giving me the three, large books. "Sorry 'bout that." He said. I shook my head and smiled. "No need to be. I shouldn't have run out of the doors like that." He gazed at me for a few moments before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I was walking a bit fast. Tryin' to escape my fangirls." He paused. "Your name is Levy, right?" I blinked. "How do you know my name?" I asked. _Is he a stalker!? _"Elfman told me." He said and I relaxed. It dawned on me that he basically said he didn't like the attention he got from girls. I opened my mouth to asked when girls screeching Gajeel's name interrupted me. "Shit." He murmured, looking down at me with a smirk. I felt my face get warm with a blush.

"Nice talk, shrimp." He said before running off, the girls following him. _Shrimp? _I shook my head started walking to lunch.

"Finally! Took you long enough." Lu-chan exclaimed as I sat down, I apologized and ate my lunch, opening up my book on Latin and starting to read. I was reading so intently that Juvia had to call my name a couple of times before I snapped back into reality. "S-Sorry." I said quickly and followed her to class.

School ended and we strolled through the hallways, stopping by a billboard. "Clubs!" Mirajane gasped and looked at them. We each took a slip for different clubs. Juvia was going to join the swim team; Lucy and Mirajane were going to be cheerleaders. Erza was going for the wrestling team. I already feel bad for her future opponents. Aries was going for the school papers with me. We smiled at each other and we headed home but I paused.

"I'm going to the park to read for a bit…" I smiled. "In silence." I added. It always got rowdy at our house with Erza there. She always makes a ruckus. I made my way to the park. It was always green. The grass was fresh and there were plenty of trees for shade as I sat against a large one, pulling out the Latin book out of my bag. I opened it up to the page I left off of and continued to read. About halfway through, I felt water starting to drip on me and I quickly put away the book. "Crap! It's about to rain." I pulled the bag on my shoulders as I started to walk to the house.

"The one day I forgot my umbrella." I sighed. The rain got hard and I pulled my hoodie up which wasn't much help. "You're gonna get a cold." A voice behind me said I jumped, turning around to see who it was. "Gajeel. It's only you." I breathed. He smirked and moved next to me, holding the umbrella over both of us. "Thanks for not calling me 'King' Gajeel." I giggled and looked at the ground, hiding my blush from being so close to him. "I thought you would like the girls attention. Like the others do." I said quietly as we started to walk, my shoulder brushing up against his arm. He shrugged. "Loke is the only one that really enjoys it." I nodded and kept walking. Eventually, we reached Mirajane's house and I turned to look up at him. "Thanks for walking me home, Gajeel!" He smirked down at me and patted my head. "No problem, shrimp!" I huffed and pushed his arm away. "I-I'm not that small! You're just a gorilla!" I told him defensively. "Gihi." Was all he said before he turned around and left. I sighed with a small blush on my face as I entered the house. Mira welcomed me and I smiled, going to my room and putting my bag on the bed. I closed the door and laid down.

"M-Mira. Can I talk to you?" I asked after a while of lying on my bed. She nodded and walked into my room, shutting the door and sitting down next to me. I pulled my knees to my chest and sighed, blushing. "I think I have a crush on someone." I mutter and she gasped, throwing her arms around me. "Oh my! Who!? You must tell me, Levy!" I giggled and pushed her away. "Um..well…I think I have a crush on G-Gajeel." I said quietly. Mira fell silent and smiled. "He's one of the 'Kings' if I remember correctly. How did you two meet?" I shifted to look at Mira as I explained how I had foolishly ran out of the library and bumped into Gajeel and how we made small talk. I told her about how close we were under the umbrella and how it made my heart skip a beat. She listened, nodding, as I feel silent. Mira smiled.

"Try to get to know him better if you like him." I blinked. "How? We don't have the same class with any guys." I said and she smiled. "Talk to him at lunch!" I shook my head and stood up. "Thanks for listening, Mira." I left my room and rummaged through the fridge.

It was late and I had just finished my homework. Placing the work in my bag, I stretched out and pulled the covers over me. _Maybe I should try to talk to him tomorrow… _I thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

For once, I didn't mind hearing the alarm clock going off indicating that is was morning. Yeah, we had school today but I didn't care. In all honesty, I wanted to see a certain blunette. I got out of the bed, rubbing deodorant on my armpits and sliding the black t-shirt on and blue jeans. I sprayed on cologne and brushed my hair and teeth, forcing black shoes on my feet. I went downstairs and my dad was surprised to see me up. "You're up? On your own?" He sounded genuinely surprised. "Tch. What ever old fart." I muttered and sat at the table, eating the food. It was finally time to leave.

I didn't understand why I wanted to see that girl Levy. Sure, she was cute but she was a total bookworm. I shrugged and continued my walk to school. Unfortunately, none other than flame brain and the stripper joined me. They were arguing about something, which I could care less about.

"Oi, Gajeel!" I sighed. "What, stripper." I mumbled. "Are you joining the basketball team with us?" Gray asked but I shrugged. "Dunno." Natsu and Gray went back to their argument. _Right now, all I want to worry about is talking to Levy again. _Wait, what the hell am I thinking. I shook the thought off and crossed the street, walking through the gates of Fairy Tail High. Females were there, surrounding Jellal, Laxus, and Loke. Nothing new so far. Half of the girls ran to us and I grumbled, pushing my way through the crowd. _Damn, this attention is annoying me. _I thought, forcing my way inside. As my friends and I were walking through the hallways, Laxus stopped us. He turned around with a smirk.

"Hey, about we invite Mirajane and her friends to sit with us at lunch." Loke nodded and put his hand over his heart. "I can see my lovely Mirajane then…and all of those other lovely ladies!" He yelled dramatically. I rolled my eyes as we set out to find Mirajane and her gang. Finding them wasn't all that hard since they always stuck together. We approached them and they turned around.

"Hello!" Mirajane said cheekily. My eyes fell upon the shortest of the group, Levy. She kept glancing up at me with a small blush on her face that looked absolutely adorable. She was next to another blunette who looked so familiar.

"Mirajane, we wanted to invite you and your friends to sit with us at lunch." Laxus informed them and Mirajane giggled, turning to her friends. None of them had a problem with it except, of course, a fiery red head.

"What are you doing? Are you going to trick us?" Erza asked, stepping forward. Mirajane put her hand on the scarlet-headed woman's shoulder, holding her back.

"Sure! We'll be glad to!" Mirajane said for the group. "Oh, and call me Mira. It'll save you time." She added with a wink at Laxus before walking away with her friends. Levy flashed a smile back at Gajeel who smirked as he and the rest of his friends turned to Laxus.

"Are you and Mira a thing?" Gray asked bluntly. Laxus looked away from us and started to walk. "No." He answered as we chuckled at his bashfulness. We had all noticed how close Mira and Laxus had become over the one week she was here so far.

Class was going by so fucking slow. I honestly couldn't wait till lunch. I wanted to learn more about the shrimp. _Why do I feel weird around her? She's cute, kind, and her smile was so- _My thoughts were interrupted with a loud gasp from Mr. Gildarts. "Gray Fullbuster! Put on your clothes!" He yelled. Stripper was in his boxers and he grumbled, sliding his clothes back on. I sighed and the bell for lunch finally rang and the six of us went to lunch, a large group of girls following us. Loke turned around and blew a kiss at them. They giggled as we continued to lunch, sitting down in our normal spot. Not long after, the girls we invited sat down with us. I could hear gasps from the other girls who were obviously jealous. Levy took the spot across from me. She smiled at me shyly and I smirked. "Gihi."

"Thank you for inviting us, Laxus!" Mira nodded. Laxus muttered a 'you're welcome' as he took a sip from his drink. "This is Lucy." Mira introduced the blonde next to her. Natsu was sitting across from her, looking at her intensely. "This is Aries." Mira introduced the girl to her other side. Aries played with the hem of her dress and she smiled at all of us. Unfortunately for her, she was across from the playboy. "To her other side is Erza." Mira continued. Erza was sitting there with her arms crossed. She was glaring at Loke who kept commenting on her 'wonderful' appearance. I could see how much she wanted to hit him. "Next to Lucy is Juvia." She said. Juvia bowed her head as a 'nice to meet you' and bit her lip as she glanced at a shirtless Gray, a blush brushing her cheeks. "And then Levy is at the end." Mira finished as I looked at Levy. She smiled brightly at the others. Loke nodded. "You are all very beautiful ladies! Even you Levy! Sure, you don't have good curves like the others but you are still lovely." I saw her cross her arms. "Mind you but I don't care if I have curves or not." She said firmly. Loke continued complimenting the girls. Gray and Natsu were in a heated argument. Juvia and Lucy were looking at each other confused. Jellal was telling Erza that he found her hair a lovely scarlet color, leaving a tiny blush on her face. Mira and Laxus were talking, laughing every now and then. Aries was listening to Loke tell a story that was so ridiculously fake. Levy and I were talking with silent pauses every now and then.

"U-Um…Gajeel." She stuttered, blushing and playing with her hair. I found this state of hers cute. "I-I was wondering if y-you would want to hang out this weekend?" She continued. I chuckled and put my head in my palm. "Sure. Why not, shrimp." She smiled softly and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. "I'm glad." She whispered to me, handing me her phone number.

As the 12 of us stood up, we all saw Loke put his arm around Aries, making her freeze. "What do ya say we hang out and have some fun." He said with a wink but stopped. Tears were slowly forming in her eyes, as she stared at him, terrified. Before he could say anything, Erza's fist connected with his right eye as he stumbled back in pain. Everyone fell silent and Erza gave him a death glare. "If you even THINK about touching Aries again, I WILL make sure bruises form on every inch of your body." She spat before storming off with Aries, Juvia, Lucy, and Levy at her side. Mira looked back at them. "I'm sorry about that. You should know that you can't do stuff like that to Aries." She said softly, looking at Loke who was in shock. "Aries is…I guess you could say scared of gestures like that. You can't exactly blame her either, if you knew what she went through." Mira shook her head and said goodbye before leaving.

* * *

_ "I-I'm sorry mother." The girl muttered, picking up the broken pieces of glass. Her mom scowled, hitting the girl with a nearby cane. A small whimper escaped the child as glass impaled her palms. She felt her eyes get hot with tears but she forced them back, picking up the rest of the glass off the ground and pulling the shards out of her palms. "Be more careful next time you stupid girl!" Her mom yelled before exiting the room. _

_ The girl was in her room, bandaging her hand after putting medicine on the cuts. She heard her name being called and she reluctantly went downstairs. "Dear, why don't you entertain these men for me." Her mother ordered. Her eyes widened as she looked back at the group of 13 men. "B-But mother. I'm only 10!" She said desperately but earned a whack from the cane. "What makes you think I care!" She screeched, forcing her daughter silent. "Do whatever you want to her." She turned away as the men approached the girl, touching her body in several sexual manners. Not long, her mother could hear screams from the girl as well as moans and pleads to stop. She ignored them._

_ "Please! Stop! It hurts so much!" She screamed, tears pouring from her eyes. She got a slap every time she made a noise. She was going to continue but one of them men forced something inside her mouth. She knew what it was. Her hands were held behind her back as two men were thrusting their hips forward. It was too much for her. They constantly switched between men, amused by the girls screams and pleads. They eventually finished, leaving the girl naked in the middle of the room as she sobbed silently. She somehow gained enough strength to go to her room and take a shower to clean herself off. "I hate it here." She muttered as she weakly put on pajamas. She fell asleep but was interrupted with her mother screaming her name._

_ "What…" She muttered as her mom stared at her furiously. "You left a mess on the floor and didn't clean it up!" She pointed at the white liquid. "M-Mother that wasn't me." She stuttered but her mom pushed her to the floor and started to beat her. "You made them cum so it was your fault! Clean it up next time!" She screamed, the girl beneath her crying in pain. When she was done, she left the bleeding girl. She crawled up the stairs and cared for her new wounds, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I hate it here…" Aries repeated shakily._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my I'm so sorry for not updating in a little over a month! I started the story during Spring Break and then I had to go back to school. I've been getting project after project so I've been busy. Please forgive me!**

**Also, this chapter will be more on the side of Jerza and Gruvia. I'll try my best to please you all! To the ones who want NaLu, I'm going to try to put some in this chapter. Miraxus and GaLe will have no part in this chapter. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Erza's P.O.V**

I walked furiously away with Aries by my side. Lucy was flanking my other side with Levy on Aries' side as well. Mirajane scurried to catch up with us. She told those morons something but I could care less. I abruptly stopped and turned around to face my adoptive sisters. "Who the HELL do they think they are?!" I practically yelled. Mirajane tried to reason with me but I brushed her off and put my hands on Aries' shoulders. "If those idiots do anything to you, I will kill them!" Aries smiled weakly. "It's fine, Erza. It isn't his fault; he didn't know." I crossed my arms and turned around walking away. I didn't bother telling them where I was going. In all honesty, I was mad at them. I don't give a damn if they didn't blame them. That damn Loke kid still touched sweet Aries.

Before I knew it, I was exiting the school building. I wasn't feeling all that well for two reasons. One, I was furious and two, I was getting sick. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and started to walk home. It was winter but it wasn't snowing yet. It was, however, cold. I wasn't heading home quiet yet though. There was this nice area nearby where the cherry blossom trees look beautiful in the winter, even when it wasn't snowing. That's where I was heading.

It wasn't long until I reached the area. The trees were still alive and beautiful. I sat down and leaned up against one of the trunks. I watched the petals fall from the trees and I quickly drifted off into sleep.

**Jellal's P.O.V**

Erza's outburst was still fresh on my mind. When she punched Loke, I knew I should be careful around her. She was stronger than she appeared. But I couldn't help thinking about her. That scarlet hair, her beautiful brown eyes, that beauty…everything about her was perfect. I closed my eyes and let my mind drown in a daydream.

Erza and I were on a beach. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees and her beautiful scarlet hair blew with the wind. Her brown orbs were connected with my own brown ones. Her soft and slender hands were on my shoulders. One of my arms was wrapped around her waist. I used it to pull her close to me, our bodies pressing against each other.

"Jellal…" Was all she could say as our faces were inching closer and closer. Her hand traveled up to my cheek as my free hand pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Erza, my love." Our lips were only inches away from each other's now. Our noses brushed together…

And the bell indicating school was over ruined everything. I snapped back to reality, gathering my belongings, flipping the bag over my shoulder. As soon as I opened the door to leave the classroom, girls were calling for me. I wasn't in the mood at the moment so I pushed past them. But, of course, the followed. I rushed to a wooded area in hopes of losing them. To my luck, it worked. But then again, I didn't know this area and it was quiet large. I quickly got lost but I stumbled upon a certain sight. Many cherry blossom trees were surrounding a small lake but that wasn't what caught my eye. What I was looking at was a certain scarlet haired female. I approached her, expecting her to see me and then threaten me but when I got closer, I realized she was asleep. A small smile crept onto my face as I crouched down in front of her. She was so peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep.

I reached forward and ran my fingers through her silky hair, passing through the strands of scarlet effortlessly. As I was reaching the end, my hand was slapped away as brown eyes glared at me. I looked at the now awake Erza but I smiled larger when I realized a definite pink color painted her cheeks.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" She tried to sound angry but I caught onto the embarrassment in her voice. I stood up straight and smirked. "A girl shouldn't just fall asleep in the middle of the woods, ya know."

**Erza's P.O.V**

Of course. As soon as I wake up from a nice nap, there just had to be that blue-haired guy Jellal crouching in front of me. I bit my lip and stood. "Gee thanks." I said coldly, crossing my arms over my chest. This only made him chuckled. "You know, you're quiet beautiful when you sleep." My face got even warmer, if that's even possible, as I stared at him. That man and his handsome features and his interesting blue hair.

_No. Stop it right now Erza._

"S-Shut up!" I turned on my heel and quickly walked away but he followed. "I don't know the way out of here so I'm just gonna follow you, okay Erza-chan?" I glared at him. I hated it when he called me Erza-chan. Especially with that nice smile of his…

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop thinking like that Erza! _

So many thoughts were running through my head. So many feelings that I started getting a headache trying to separate them. I hadn't realized we reached civilization. "Erza watch out!" I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist as the figured leaped back, tumbling down. It took me a minute to process what had happened. Glancing over my shoulder, I realized Jellal had saved from nearly getting hit by a car. But what was worst is the way we landed. He was on the ground beneath me, his hands on my hips. My body was pressed against his and our faces were so close.

I laid on top of him, dazed. I couldn't bring myself to move maybe because I almost got in an accident or maybe because I like the contact between me and him. But when I realized he was looking at my squished chest against his own, I leaped up and scowled at him, blushing furiously. "Pervert!" I screamed. He laughed and stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "You really should watch where you're going."

I turned my back to him, trying my best to calm down. It was time I got home. As I started my walk, Jellal didn't hesitate to follow me.

"Why the hell are you following me?" I asked agitated. He didn't reply so I didn't ask again. I didn't care anymore.

As soon as I reached the mansion, I opened the door but Jellal calling my name caused me to turn around. He wore such a soft smile, it made heart flutter violently. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He told me before leaving. My face felt warm again and my heart was beating rapidly.

_Jellal…_

**Juvia's P.O.V**

"Ah! Juvia forgot!" I quickly bowed to Lucy. The others had gone ahead as we searched for Erza. "Juvia has swimming practice!" I said before dashing off to the school's swimming pool. Coach Aquarius didn't like it when anybody was late. I got there just in time to change out into my swimsuit. During the practices we didn't have to wear the school's one-piece suit.

Three hours quickly passed and practice was over but I decided to stay. "Juvia will practice some more, Coach!" I said enthusiastically as everyone left. Soon enough, I was the only one in the pool. I swam laps and held my breath underwater for as long as possible. I always felt safe in the water. It calmed me down. I felt as if I was one with the liquid.

But then, when I glanced at the clock, I almost panicked. _It's almost 12! How did Juvia lose track of time! _I jumped out of the water throwing my shirt and shorts on. I shoved on my shoes and exited the pool, locking it behind me. I frowned as I saw it was snowing. I loved snow but when you're wet and it's almost 10 degrees outside, you'd be mad too.

I started my walk to the house but I was shivering, constantly rubbing my still wet arms.

"Why are you out so late?" I jumped, whipping around to find a raven-haired male. "G-Gray?!" I smiled as he walked up next to me. He reached out a hand and touched the top my head, frowning. "You're wet." I blushed slightly and nodded, continuing my walk. He followed me.

"Y-yes. Juvia had swimming practice. Juvia stayed after but lost track of time." He raised an eyebrow before taking off his jacket, draping it over my shoulders. Underneath he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt. "Won't Gray feel cold?" I asked worriedly, earning a shrug from him. "I like the cold." I smiled and put the sweatshirt on properly, zipping it up. We walked in silence to my home. I couldn't help but blush. I wouldn't deny that I liked Gray but wearing his extremely warm sweatshirt made me confirm my own feelings.

A sad expression crossed my face as we reached the house. I turned to face him, forcing a warm smile on my face. "Juvia is grateful for Gray walking her home!" I chirped. I looked down at his sweatshirt, knowing that it would be wet. "Um…Juvia doesn't want to return Gray's sweatshirt wet like this…" He smirked. "Bring it to me tomorrow then." He turned around and waved. "See ya." I smiled and waved back. "Bye Gray-sama!"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was still awake, waiting for Juvia to get home. And when she opened the door, I leaped up and threw my arms around her. "Where were you? It's so late!" I pulled back and looked at the jacket she wore. It was obviously a boy's. A sly smirk crossed my face as I crossed arms. "Juvia. Who gave you that sweater?" She blushed heavily and stuttered silently, "G-G-Gray-sama let J-Juvia borrow it." I giggled. "How cute. You should shower and sleep though. It's pretty late." Juvia nodded in agreement before rushing upstairs. I smiled and went upstairs as well, deep in my own thoughts now. Just earlier…

_ "Heeeeeey! Wait up Luce!" Called the salmon haired 'King' from behind me. I sighed. Ever since Mirajane had invited us to sit with the 'Kings', Natsu has been trying so hard to get to know me._

_ "You don't have to walk me home, Natsu." I said calmly, putting away my book. He gave me his cheeky little grin. "Oh come on Luce! I can't let a cute girl like you walk home alone!" I breathed out and turned away to hide my small blush from him. _

_ We started on the walk to the house. Everyone had after school activities. Natsu's hands rested on the back of his head. "Hey Luce. What do you think about me?" I looked back at him surprised. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't read. "What do you mean?" I asked uneasily. He blinked and shook his head._

_ "Nothing." He said quickly and continued to walk with me. What do I think of him? Just a friend, right? The question bothered me. I didn't know what to think of him. He was reckless and got into fights all the time but he was always so kind. _

"So what do I think of you, Natsu Dragneel." I said with a small smile as images of the pink-haired king flashed through my mind.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was short! I'll try my best to make the next one longer for you guys! Thank you for all those who reviewed! Don't be afraid to give me ideas or comments! I love it! Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter. Next one will be out as soon as I get the chance to write it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! I have a bad case of writer's block at the moment. Anyway, enjoy! Sorry for any errors. I did read over it.**

**WARNING: There are suggestive themes (especially with Juvia) in this chapter and possibly the next one. If you can't handle possible rape, THEN DON'T READ.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

**Neutral P.O.V (Girls)**

A scream resonated through the large mansion as Aries heard a loud bang from downstairs. Before the pinkette could make a move, she felt strong hands grasp her wrists and hold a piece of fabric over her mouth. Before she knew it, she was unconscious.

Upon waking up, she found herself in a room with, to her luck, her adoptive sisters. Each of them was left in their undergarments and high heels. Aries wore a matching, cream color bra and panties with cream high heels. Erza's were black lacy ones and matching high heels. Mirajane had on white ones with the same colored heels. Lucy was left in yellow undergarments that were outlined in white with yellow heels. Juvia wore ocean blue ones and the same colored heels. Levy was in a lacey pink bra and underwear with pink heels. Lisanna was among them too with icy blue undergarments and heels.

"G-Guys! Wake up!" Aries called desperately. Erza shifted and groaned, slowly opening her brown orbs. "What the…where the hell are we?" She asked as soon as the others were rendered into consciousness. Another thing that was noticed was that their wrists with ropes bound them all. They tried to break free but it just earned them rope burns.

"This is bad." Mirajane panicked. At that moment, three men entered the room. Two had a smug little grin on their face. "Alright boys! Pick your girl to showcase!" One of them said. "Why don't you go first, Rufus?" A man wearing a red suit stepped forward. He had long blonde hair and wore a red hat. "Hmmm…these are lovely woman. I've already memorized their flaws." He stated, his eyes scanning over the 7 girls. His eyes fell on a certain bluenette. "I will go with this one." He told the other two before taking a hold of Juvia's upper arm and hoisting her up. "Let go!" She tried to struggle but the man simply over powered her.

"Now I'm eager to chose!" A man with blonde spikey hair and a scar on his eyebrow said, rubbing his hands together. "I hope you don't mind, Rogue." He asked, glancing back at the last man with jet-black hair. "Not at all, Sting. I'll wait." The one named Sting was wearing blue jeans and loose white t-shirt. Over it he had on a black leather jacket. A lot less professional looking than the other two. Rogue had on a simple black tuxedo. "I think I'll choose this lovely blondie over here!" He exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist. The drug they used earlier was still in her system so she wasn't strong enough to fight back.

Pulling Lucy back with him, Rogue examined the other girls. He slowly reached to get a touch of Aries' but he felt teeth sink into his arm. His eyes flashed towards the red head that shot death glares at him. Ripping his arm out of her mouth, he took hold of her hair and pulled her up roughly. He walked off with her, the other two males (with Juvia and Lucy) disappearing behind the closed door.

"This is bad! We have to find a way out. Or find a way to call the police or somebody!" Lisanna exclaimed.

**Neutral P.O.V (Boys)**

"Huh? Well this odd." The large man spoke. He stared at his phone for a few seconds before looking up at the other males. "I've called Shrimp three times and she hasn't answer." The other boys were getting worried as well. "Mirajane didn't pick up either." Laxus muttered. "Neither has Lucy." The salmon-haired male stood up quickly. "Not even Elfman is picking up!" Gray immediately pulled on his jacket. "Let's go to their house and see if they're okay." The others followed suit.

It wasn't long until they reached the large building. To their dismay, they saw the front door open. They barged in and stared at the sight in front of them. The building was a wreck. There was obviously a struggle. Furniture toppled over, papers and other things were strewn across the floor. Not only that but in the middle of the living room laid an unconscious Elfman.

"Elfman!" Jellal shook the large teen until he woke up. "What the hell happened here!?" All the boys were desperate.

"There were…so many men. They took the girls off in a van. Losing like that was so unmanly." He sighed. "They said something about an auction. And they each had a tattoo of a weird tiger looking thing." Loke stood up.

"Sabertooth." His father was policeman so he knew a bit about this group. "Sabertooth is a group that deals with selling girls to the highest bidders as sex slaves. My dad has pinpointed their next auction. The girls should be there!" They were all determined to get the girls back. They all left, including Elfman, and ran to the downtown area.

They didn't exactly know where to go but Elfman recognized the van that carried his sisters away. It was parked in front of an abandoned building. That was their best lead.

"Let's go." Laxus whispered. They managed to get past the guards which wasn't all that hard considering that they were drunk. But once they got inside, they froze. It was not only large but also infested with guards. It was going to be hard to find them.

**Juvia's, Erza's, and Lucy's P.O.V**

As they were carrying them off, their hearts started to pound in their chest. "W-What are you going to do to us?" Juvia squeaked. The man, whose name was Rufus if they recalled, had Juvia held by her forearm. It wasn't him who answered her though.

"Oh maybe have a little fun with you girls before we sell you. All three of you have nice bodies, after all. We could get quite a lot off of you. The same with your friends too." The male named Sting informed us. He held Lucy close to him by her waist. Erza had a never-ending scowl on her face. Sting used his free hand to caress Erza's cheek. His thumb traced her bottom lip. "Now, that scowl doesn't fit a pretty face such as yours. Lighten up, will you?" The scarlet head shot him a death glare. "Go to hell." She spat. He smirked and grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him crudely.

"Sting, leave her alone." The midnight haired man named Rogue told him. It was obvious he wasn't all that into this. Sting turned to look at the quiet male without letting go of Erza's chin. "Oh come on Rogue. You never do anything with the girls you chose. At least let me do it for you." Rogue closed his eyes and continued to walk behind Erza. "I'm not big on rape. And besides, this is wrong." He said calmly. Sting sighed and turned his attention back to Erza. "Rogue is a buzz kill, isn't he, Pepper Head. Don't worry; I'll give you some attention. You and this pretty yellow flower." He smirked, tightening his grip on Lucy's waist and dropping his hand from Erza's chin. "Douche." Lucy breathed.

"I would say I have sex for the pleasure. I can never get enough even though I have it memorized. It's better when they struggle." Rufus piped up, sneaking a quick glance at Juvia. Suddenly the boys stopped and stared at a large room.

"Well it's time to enjoy ourselves." Sting kicked the door open. Inside was a large room with red walls. In the middle was a bed with velvet sheets. Sting dragged Lucy to the bed. "I'll have fun with Ms. Pepper Head once I'm done here." He smirked. In the room were two other doors. Rufus led Juvia through one of them into a similar room while Rogue took Erza through the other door. The room she was taken into was the same as the others.

**Erza's P.O.V**

When Rogue brought me to the room he sat down on a red couch and gestured to the spot next to him. Hesitantly, I sat down next to him. I was on guard in case he tried anything but he didn't move. He had his head placed on the palm of his hand with his elbow holding him up for support.

"Where are we anyway?" I decided to ask. He dropped his hand and looked at me. "This is where we auction off girls." There was a sad expression in his red eyes as he spoke. My eyes widened and I stared at him, desperate. "Why do you do this!? I don't understand!" He shifted his gaze to his lap and sighed. "Sting and his father picked me up off the streets when I was a kid. I'm in debt to them." I couldn't help but feel sympathetic for him. He was confused on what to do.

"Even if you are in debt to them, it doesn't mean you have to do the wrong thing to pay it off. Mirajane and her family adopted me and four of the other girls in that room. All they asked of me was use this chance to have a successful life. You should do the same. Don't follow this dark path that you are taking. It will get you no where." I offered him a soft smile and he just looked at me dumbfounded. "I don't get it. Why are giving me advice? Because of me, you are going to get raped by Sting and your buyer!"

"I may be hot headed but I can't help but feel sympathy for you. It's in my nature to care for people, even if something bad happens to me because of them. Besides, I'm not completely helpless." He turned his attention back to his lap and I could easily see the remorse and regret in his eyes. "If you keep living like this, the regret you feel is going to eat inside out. It will destroy your mind." I continued. "You need to stop this and find a way to pay for the sins you have done. Do good things to change your life." A few moments passed before he shifted his gaze back to mine and smiled. "Thank you. I guess I needed to hear that."

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Well now, yellow flower. We're all alone. Care to tell me your name." I didn't answer. Why would I? I sat on the bed, avoiding his gaze, my hands placed on my lap. He dispensed a sigh and strode over to me. "Quiet are we. I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream." He roughly pushed me back and pinned me to the bed by my shoulders. I started to squirm under his grasp and managed to pull my knees up on his chest in an attempt to push him off. "Get off!" I growled but he lowered his head to my ear and smirked.

"This is going to be to fun for me." His breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine as he latched on to my neck and left hot kisses on it, earning a gasp from me. "S-Stop!" I felt my eyes get hot and watery. I didn't want this to happen. "Oh now don't cry princess. You're going to feel pleasure soon enough." He lowered himself once again and started to suck on my clavicle, leaving a purplish mark. He used a hand to pin my hands above my head and his other to feel my skin. He started to kiss down my neck and to my chest, his hand sliding to the back, grabbing the clasp to the bra I was in. He unclipped it. This was really going to happen to me. I was about to be raped.

**Juvia's P.O.V**

I grimaced as I felt his tongue run up my stomach. "P-Please don't…" I managed to get out. He didn't stop, of course. Instead he brought himself closer to me. "You have quiet a miraculous body. I'm going to memorize all of it." He whispered before he captured my lips with his. My eyes widened but there was nothing I could do. He was much stronger than I was. I felt his tongue skim over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Why would I grant it? When I didn't let him, he bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in pain. He took the chance and shot his tongue in, dominating my mouth.

He finally pulled away and I gasped for air, a string of saliva connected to our lips. "You taste lovely. Memorized." His hands wondered down my side to my hips and back up to my breasts. He groped them quite roughly. "I've always preferred big breasts. Yours are definitely the largest in my memory." He ripped off the bra, leaving me in my bare chest. "I'm quite impatient so why don't we speed things up?" He lowered his head to my chest and captured my nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and using his tongue to circle it. He pinched the other one with his free hand. I bit my lip to hold back any noise but couldn't help but arch my back.

This is not how I want to lose my virginity.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. I wanted to add drama to this story so here you go!**

**Will Levy and Gajeel ever go on that date they planned?**

**Will Juvia and Lucy escape?**

**Will Rogue listen to Erza's wise words?**

**We'll find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned~**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**MysticGirl12**

**NeonTiger101**

**NudgeThePyro**

**Sue**

**3**  
**Giantsroam00**

**Adriana Paiva**

**Maria**

**And all the guests that reviewed! If you have suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, it's summer now and I don't have to worry about school for two months (and I'm too lazy to do stuff) so I'll be updating this earlier than usual so here is Chapter 5! Apologizes if you didn't like how I made Sabertooth but don't worry, it won't stay like that.**

**Nonnymoose: It won't let me reply to your review so I'll just do it here. First, I want to thank you for such a detailed review. Originally, I wasn't going to add a chapter like the last one since I just wanted to focus on the romance and such but my friend gave me a lot of suggestions for a chapter(s) to spice up the story so I took them to heart. She herself is a really good fanfiction writer (mainly for OCs) so I listened to her. I decided to add the little warning at the beginning of Chapter 2 like you said since it slipped my mind when I wrote it at the time. I have a very slippery mind. As to the tag, I don't think angst will go for the whole story so I simply changed it from humor to drama. Again, thanks for the wonderful review!**

**Also, I decided to write another fanfiction! It's going to be a Hitsugaya x Karin (from Bleach) story. I was reading a few (okay I was reading a lot) and I had the sudden inspiration to write one. Damn fanfictions, making me ship stuff way too much. Don't worry though I won't abandon this one!**

**WARNING: Cussing and attempted murder. Suggestive themes sort of.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sting quickly jumped off of Lucy when he heard the door being kicked down. "Get the hell off of Luce!" Natsu roared, his fist connecting with the blonde male's cheek. Rogue and Erza barged out of the other room to see the commotion. Jellal rushed his way over to her, seething as his eyes connected with those of Rogue's but Erza stopped him and said softly, "It's okay. He didn't try anything." It calmed him down but he didn't stop staring daggers at the other man. While Natsu and Sting were fighting, Natsu having the advantage simply because he was furious, the other's attention were pulled to the other closed door as they heard Juvia's strangled scream. Gray rushed past the struggling teens to the last door, swinging it open. Rufus was on top of Juvia, a knife being held to her throat.

"I see we have some company." The man said with a small smile. If it weren't for that knife, Gray would have snapped his neck there. His dark blue eyes turned over to Juvia. Tears were streaming down her face. Ignoring the fact that she was naked, he felt as if his heart was being torn into two seeing her so terrified and vulnerable.

"Get the fuck off of Juvia." Gray spoke in a low, cold voice, picturing many ways to kill the man on top of the blunette. "Oh? I assume you are here to rescue these girls. I wonder what will happen if…" Rufus slid his free hand down Juvia's side, causing the girl to shut her eyes tight.

Gray clenched his fists. He couldn't do anything if there was a knife to her throat. One wrong move and Rufus will slit her throat.

…

Natsu threw the blonde at the wall, letting him slide down onto the floor before the pinkette put his booted foot on the other male's chest. "Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to do such things to Luce!" He growled, slamming a foot down on his chest. Sting coughed up blood at the impact.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy whispered to herself. Still trying to process what is happening, she glanced around the room. Levy, Aries, Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna were here as well as Gajeel, Loke, Laxus, Jellal, Gray, and Elfman. Levy was being covered by Gajeel's overly large black sweatshirt while Aries was clinging onto Loke who just gave her his jacket. Mirajane was thanking Laxus over and over again for helping them while wearing his sweater. Lisanna had on Elfman's shirt and Erza borrowed Jellal's sweatshirt. _How did they find us? I'm happy to see them but…_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something warm being put on her shoulders. She looked up to see Natsu had taken off his jacket and draped it over her. He had on a warm smile that made her heart lurch. "Natsu…" her lower lip quivered and, without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into the crook of his neck. The salmon haired man didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

"Luce…I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner." He murmured, stroking her hair. Lucy only whimpered, tightening her grip around him.

Sting managed to turn his gaze over to Rogue who looked at him with a sad expression. _Why didn't you help me…Rogue?_ Was all he could think of before falling unconscious.

…

"She has quiet the body, don't you think?" Rufus was watching Gray intently, memorizing all his reactions. The way he would clench his fists every time Rufus touched Juvia or the way he would glance at her worriedly every time Rufus would hurt her.

"Such smooth skin." He smirked, making circle patterns on her stomach. For a second, Rufus turned his attention to her pale skin. This didn't go unnoticed by Gray. He took that second and threw his leg up, connecting his foot with Rufus' chin. The longhaired man stumbled off of Juvia, dropping the knife. Gray elbowed him in the nose, the man's head hitting the corner of a desk as he went down.

"Are you okay?" The raven-haired male asked as he took off his shirt, handing it over to Juvia so she could cover up her bare chest. She took it and quickly put the piece of clothing on as she nodded.

"J-Juvia will be fine." She squeaked, getting up off of the bed. The two walked out of the room.

"We should leave before the police comes." Loke suggested, not minding that Aries was still holding onto his arm. Her expression was far away. "Wait. What about him?" Mirajane inquired, gesturing towards Rogue. He was crouching next to Sting. "You all will get arrested if I go with you. I am still a criminal." He turned his attention back to Sting after saying those words.

They exited the room, maneuvering their way around the building. A group of 14 is hard to get out unnoticed. The odd thing was, there were no guards.

Reaching the exit, Mirajane led everyone back to the girl's mansion. They ignored the looks they got from the people they passed. Levy glanced over her shoulder, seeing Loke comforting a now shaky Aries. He was rubbing her back and speaking soft words to her. A small smile crosses the short blunette's face as she looked back forward.

Once inside the mansion where the girls live, Mirajane sighed at the mess. "We're going to change…" She said half-heartedly. The seven girls went upstairs, changing into more comfortable clothes. The all stood in the living room after handing the clothes they borrowed to their respectable owners. Turning to face the boys Erza placed her hands on her hips.

"Can you guys stay and help us clean? It's a mess in here." It was more of an order than a question. It was the middle of the day when they started. Taking them a whole 5 hours and 30 minutes to clean, they plopped down on the floor exhausted. Except for Mirajane who made her way to the kitchen.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner? It'd be rude of us to send you home without feeding you." The ivory haired woman smiled as she opened the fridge and pulled out meats and vegetables. Erza managed to get to her feet and entered the kitchen. "I'll help." She offered.

It didn't take long until dinner was ready. Mirajane and Erza made some steak with steamed broccoli and mashed potatoes. They set the table and soon enough, everyone had the food on their plate.

As they ate, they chatted amongst themselves. It was decided that Jellal and Erza would do the dishes afterwards.

"This was good as always Mira, Erza! Juvia is going to clean her room now." The blunette announced. When Sabertooth came to take the girls, Juvia wouldn't come out of her room so it was left in a mess because of the struggle.

"I will help you." Gray said almost immediately. The two went upstairs, ignoring the giggles they heard from the girls.

And boy was the room a mess.

With a sigh, Juvia started to clean, organizing her shelves and placing things in their rightful place. Gray did the same but the silence was bothering them both.

"I was an orphan." Juvia finally spoke. "My mother and father didn't want me so they dropped me off in front of an orphanage when I was still a baby. I grew up in there. I was often made fun of because I was different from the others." She set down the piece of clothing she just folded. "When I was 14, I got a job as a maid for this rich family. Their son named Bora was fond of me so I became his maid specifically. He complimented me and even told me he loved me. I was young a desperate to feel important to someone so of course I believed him. But when I turned 16, I found out he only stuck around me for my body. He tried to get his way with me but I refused and managed to escape with a few bruises. After that, I became shy of my appearance, even after I got adopted by Mirajane and her family."

Gray was taken aback but her sudden straightforwardness. He realized that she even dropped the third person way she talked. Juvia turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry. Juvia just felt like she needed to tell you." With that, she turned back to folding the laundry. Gray stared at her back for a while. Gray felt the sudden urge to tell her his own past like she had.

"I'd be only fair if you knew about me and besides, I like you so I don't mind telling you." He ran a hand through his raven hair. "I lived in this small town with my mom and dad. One day, these bandits came into the town. My father tried to hold them off with a few other people but it was no use. They set fire to all the buildings and slaughtered everyone. I was the only one to survive as far as I know. This woman named Ur was passing through the ruins of the town. When she found me, I was crying near the rubble of my house where I knew my mother's body laid. She decided to take me as her own son. I wasn't the first one she adopted either. A boy named Lyon was with her too. She adopted him as well. I learned that Ur gave birth to a daughter a few years ago but her daughter was thought to be dead. After Ur's death, I was left on my own again but Loke's family took me in. A few months ago I found Ur's daughter who had thought that Ur abandoned her. When I told her everything, I moved in with her. She's like my older sister. Lyon lives with Ultear and I too." As Juvia finished folding her last piece of clothing she turned to Gray and hugged him.

"Juvia is so sorry to hear that." She chocked out. When she looked up at him, his eyes widened in surprise. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered softly, earning a muffled sob from the girl in his arms. She shook her head and pulled away, wiping her face clean of the liquid.

"J-Juvia just feels sad for Gray-sama…" Gray chuckled and smiled at her. He was oblivious to the _'-sama'_ suffix.

…

It was Monday and that meant school. The school decided to issue a school uniform, much to everyone's dismay, but they had to wear it. The uniform for a girl was a black skirt that went down to the girl's knees. They had to wear a white dress shirt tucked into their skirt. In the winter, they wore a matching black sweater over the shirt. Since it was winter that is what they wore. They also wore white; knee high socks with black shoes. Around the neck they had to tie on a black ribbon.

The male's uniform consisted of gray pants with a white dress shirt, also required to be tucked in. Over that they wore a gray vest. In the winter, over the vest, they wore a gray tuxedo looking jacket with black shoes. They wore a black tie around their neck.

School the next day when by normally in the morning. None of the other students knew about what had happened so they got no questions. It was lunchtime and Aries was in the library picking out a book to read. Finding a book to her liking, she caught a glimpse of a familiar strawberry blonde hair. She smiled and checked out the book, making her way outside to Loke who was sitting under a tree alone.

"Loke-kun?" She said softly. His eyes snapped up to her. "Oh. Aries, it's you." He smiled. She straightened her posture since she was leaning down originally.

"May I join you?" She asked cautiously. His smiled seems to grow and he nodded, watching the pinkette as she settle on in the grass, her legs tucked beneath her. Opening her lunch, she started to eat and, with a deep breath, she turned to look at him.

"I want to thank you for comforting me on Saturday." No matter how hard she tried, Aries couldn't hide the blush creeping onto her face. He chuckled and sat up straight, shifting so his body was facing her. "Don't mention it. I hated seeing you like that so I had to do something." This statement caused her blush to darken.

"A-Also I want to apologize about Erza-san punching you. Y-You see, it's just…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes became distant. Loke's smiled disappeared as he placed his hand over hers, catching her attention.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He told her gently. Aries took several breaths before looking at him confidently. "No. I can do this. And besides, you deserve an explanation."

"My mother's name was Karen. She was quite famous among men because she was attractive. Men would often follow her home hoping to have some fun with her. She always thought of them as a nuisance. When I was eight, the men who followed her home this time were a bit rowdy and were ready to tie her down if necessary so…so she made me 'entertain' them as she always called it." Aries shuddered at the memory. "It didn't stop there. She'd always use me to get out of the messes she got in with men." She felt Loke's grip tighten on her hand reassuringly. "Every time I messed up on something or when she was just angry about something, she would use me as a punching bag. I hated my life but luckily, she was being loud when she was beating me one night and a passerby called the police. She was arrested and Erza, my closest friend at the time, introduced me to Mirajane and they adopted me into their family." Aries gaze turned over to Loke's own as she felt her eyes become watery. "I-It's still hard for me to think that I lost my virginity when I was only eight. If anyone f-found out-" She couldn't bring the last words out as she covered her mouth with her free hand to stop any sobs from escaping her lips. Loke, almost instinctively, pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Aries. All that is over now. Your life took a turn for the better. You have people that care for you now. And I promise you that I won't tell anyone." It took a few minutes before Aries calmed down. Loke waited until she had stopped crying to release her from his embrace.

She continued to eat her lunch in silence, offering Loke a few pieces of food seeing as he doesn't have his own. They stood up when lunch ended and made their way back to their classes.

"You can call me by my real name. I don't like being called that but I'd like it more if you called me Leo." She smiled up at him.

"Leo…I like it." She giggled before going their separate ways.

Loke watched as Aries made her way to her classroom, catching up with Erza and the others. He smiled at her back, the throbbing in his chest refusing to calm down. The other girls giggled at him and blew him kisses as they passed. At this, he noticed he has changed. He was _disgusted _at their actions towards him. And he knew why.

Loke Liono, the famous playboy of Fairy Tail High, was in love with Aries Celestia.

He didn't want it to be any other way.

* * *

**A/N: This is my longest chapter so far! Hope you enjoyed it. Gotta love the fluff :D**

**How To Save A Life by the Fray came on while I was writing Aries' backstory part and I almost cried. I'm a softie when it comes to anime…**

**Anyway, I don't know what I should put for Loke/Leo's backstory. I don't want it to include Karen since I have a plan for that later on. Any suggestions are welcomed!**


End file.
